Going Through Troubles and Love Again
by Hiruma'sgirl101
Summary: Hanabi Yuki, powerful soul reaper who has to go through all her troubles all over again. Wars, enemies, rivals, and...love! Now Yuki has to go and stop the man from bringing back a powerful war that happened many years ago and fall in love. HitsugayaxOC
1. The Letter

Hiruma'sgirl101: Ya-ha! Another OC fic but only in Bleach. Man that show is addicting

Ichigo: She also likes a certain captain….

Hiruma'sgirl101: Heheheh, do the disclaimer Ichigo!

Ichigo: Hiruma'sgirl101 does not own Bleach or any of its characters. She only owns her OC

Hiruma'sgirl101: YAHA! Let's start!!!

"So Ichigo's a shinigami huh? A soul reaper?" I turned my head to Rukia. Yeah I can see those spirits too. I've joined Ichigo's fighting team quite awhile now. What powers do I have? Well let me just tell you a shorter version of me. I'm a shinigami too—a soul reaper. I'm not in a squad of the 13 Court Squads or whatever they're called. But I'm used more like a top secret weapon. This totally sucks ass because there aren't really big emergencies lately. Yeah, I'm kinda like Soi Fong and Yoruichi. All ninja like and whatever.

"Only a substitute soul reaper" Rukia corrected. More smart people…great. People call me a genius which I am but right now, I'm tired and lazy. Rukia and I were just meeting around at the Kuchiki manor. I'm surprised that Byakuya hasn't come over here yet. But then again, he is the captain of squad 6. "I wonder what Ichigo's doing now…"

"Probably getting himself into more trouble as always" we both got up and went over to see Yachiru. Yes, the little, pink, bubbly lieutenant.

"Hey Hanabi, old man Yamamoto wants to speak to ya" Zaraki stated and I nodded and shunpo-ed to the first division. I knocked on the door and walked in. Sou-taichou's lieutenant greeted me and bowed.

"Lady Hanabi" he bowed his head and I shook my hand.

"Hello to you too" I walked past him and sat down in front of Yamamoto. I don't really understand why people are calling me by my last name…seriously…my name is Hanabi, Yuki. (Last name, first name)

"Yuki, please go and help out 10th division with their paper work, apparently it's late" Yamamoto spoke and told me to leave afterwards. Well that was just a waste of time…

"Hey Yuki!" Renji shouted and ran over to me while I was walking to Squad 10. At least someone calls me by my first name. I turned around only to be frightened to death with this creepy mask and I hit my back against the wall causing a _'thud' _and a hand over my chest. Renji stood there laughing while many irk marks were appearing on my forehead. That little asshole! "Hahaha! I can't believe you actually were scared by that!!" Renji laughed and clutched his stomach while my fist was shaking in anger.

"Renji, I'm going to BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU DROP DEAD!!" I screamed and Renji immediately stopped laughing and instantly began running. I ran after him. Renji was screaming in terror as he continued to run while I was chasing after him.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE FIREWORKS HAVE EXPLODED!!" Renji screamed and I tackled him and started strangling him.

I was too busy strangling him to notice that Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto watching us. Matsumoto was laughing but Hitsugaya got irk marks too.

"STOP IT!!" Hitsugaya-taichou shouted and we stopped and I dropped Renji to the floor. He wheezed and ran back to 6th division.

"Oh! Lady Hanabi! Um it's good to see you!" Matsumoto bowed and I sighed.

"I've been given orders from Yamamoto to help you with the paperwork. He said that it was a _week_ late…" I pointed out and stepped inside Hitsugaya's office.

"A _week_ late?!" Taichou shouted and was bewildered. He was also a bit furious too. "MATSUMOTO!! YOU FORGOT TO TURN IN THE PAPERWORK!!"

"Gomen ne Taichou!" Matsumoto scurried out of room. Off to drink again I see.

(3rd POV)

Yuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair. That Rangiku Matsumoto will never learn. And Hitsugaya Toushiro…how can Yuki say this, he was short and young to be a captain. What was he again…a _prodigy_?

"Well Toushiro…did you ever finish the paper work yet…?" Yuki smirked and could've sworn he blushed.

"The pile should be here…" Toushiro searched around. Yuki sighed and leaned against the wall. She stuck out from most soul reapers. Other than Squad 8's captain who wears a pink coat over his captain's coat. Yuki wore a white tube top with white shorts with black high heeled boots that go up to her thigh. Her black hair ended at the end of her spine and she has many earrings.

"Taichou, don't you think you're overreacting…?" Yuki murmured and Toushiro looked back at her.

"Hanabi-sama, I can't let Matsumoto slack off and every time we have paperwork, she always escapes" Toushiro groaned and started working on a new pile of paperwork.

Hanabi Yuki also had the title as being a tease. Like Yoruichi, Yuki tends to tease others until they blush very hard. Yuki grinned and leaned against Toushiro while he was working. And for perverts out there, Yuki's chest isn't as big as Orihime's or Matsumoto's, it was just…medium sized or whatever. Anyways, she pressed her chest on Toushiro's back, causing him to drop his pen and his breath hitch up in his throat.

"Man, you sure do a lot of work Shiro-chan" Yuki teased and Toushiro blushed and started shaking Yuki off.

"Lady Hanabi! It's Hitsugaya-_taichou_ to you! And quit that! I'm trying to work!" Toushiro blushed. Yuki only snickered and grinned. Yup, the poor captain was still a young child. Give around the age about 13-18.

"Sensitive much Toushiro?" Yuki rolled her eyes and sat down at the couch and hummed. Little Hanabi here was lazy. She began playing with her hair until she got up and stretched. She heard soft snoring and turned around only to see the young captain, sleeping and snoring softly—no, _breathing_ softly at his desk with his head resting on the papers. "Poor guy's been doing so much work that he barely has enough time to sleep." And without hesitation, Yuki helped and carefully carried the captain without waking him to the couch and laid him there. She quickly wrote down a note for Matsumoto or the captain himself and left the room.

(Yuki's POV)

The little, chibi captain sleeping…how cute. But then again, he does the most paperwork out of everyone from Squad 1—well not one but 2 through 13. I don't know about Byakuya but…might as well visit him. All of a sudden, a group of people landed on me.

"Huh? Hanabi? Oh man, it's great to see you again Yuki!" a familiar voice rang out and I looked up.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo and his little group….now get off of me" I bluntly greeted and everyone got off of me. I recognized Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad.

"Yuki, how are you? How's life still as being a super powerful shinigami?" Orihime giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well now that you guys are here and are now gonna stir up some trouble, I might be of some use" I laughed.

"Lady Hanabi" Uryuu bowed and I karate-chopped his head with my eye twitching. I am _seriously_ getting ticked about people calling me _'lady'_.

"Uryuu!" Ichigo gaped and everyone had a sweatdrop.

"Do I look _old_ to you?!" I shouted and Ichigo huffed.

"Well you _are_ like over a couple years old…" Ichigo pointed out and I punched him square in the jaw. Little asshole…

"Ichigo…you little asshole….who the hell do you think you are…" I growled and Ichigo immediately started running until Soi Fong caught up with me.

"Yuki, what are you doing…?" she asked and continued to follow as I chased after Ichigo.

"Little asshole is calling me old!" I shrieked. Soi Fong immediately stopped following me and sweatdropped. I continued to chase Ichigo until I somewhat lost him.

"Hanabi-sama, Kuchiki-taichou is calling for you" a member from Squad 6 appeared in front of me and I sighed. Guess I'll have to chase Ichigo later…

"Alright, tell him I'll be there in just a few" I shooed the member off and he nodded and shunpo-ed back to his squad. Man, I swear that there is nothing for me to do as a secret weapon here in the 13 Court Guard Squads—whatever. Sighing, I shunpo-ed over to Byakuya. "Kuchiki-taichou, you called for me?" I appeared standing behind his office door.

"Lady Hanabi, I somehow got this letter and I believe it's for you…" Byakuya handed a folded sheet of paper to me and I took it and read it. My eyes narrowed and I folded the paper again and placed it in my pocket. I can't believe _this_ is happening all over _again_. "I take it that this isn't good for you Lady Hanabi?" Byakuya questioned and I rubbed my temples.

"This is gonna happen all over again…I swear, I'm getting sick of this" I groaned and Byakuya nodded. I waved bye and shunpo-ed off to report this to Yamamoto.

(3rd POV)

Yuki shunpo-ed in front of the first division and knocked on the door. That lousy lieutenant of his better open up…

"Who is it?" Yamamoto answered and Yuki groaned.

"It's Yuki" Yuki sighed and the door opened and she walked in.

"What is it?"

Yuki handed the letter to Yamamoto and he read it. He stayed quiet for a period of time. After awhile, he looked up at Yuki who had an emotionless face.

"It can't be helped, Yuki, gather some reinforcements and stop this before it's too late" Sou-taichou declared and Yuki nodded and saluted.

"Yes sir."


	2. Princess Party

Hiruma'sgirl101: Ya-ha! Hope you guys liked the crappy first chapter. It gets better trust me. Plus this chapter is pretty funny.

Renji: It was crappy! You made Yuki try beating me until I seriously die!

Hiruma'sgirl101: Eheheheheheheh….you'll get used to it.

Rukia: Hiruma'sgirl101 does not own Bleach or any of the characters except for Lady Hanabi.

Yuki: I'm serious, why do people keep on calling me that?

Renji: Cuz you're a legend….?

Hiruma'sgirl101: Okay! Let's start Ya-ha!!

(Yuki's POV)

Well isn't this nice? I get to choose people for war? God and to think it would be all over too. Who the hell is planning to reopen that damn gate?! I nodded and shunpo-ed out of Yamamoto's office and began thinking who to be in my squad for now. Eh, guess I'll put Ichigo in of course. Maybe Renji and Rukia…Orihime for healing but hell I can heal too but she'll be useful for the team. Maybe I'll invite Hitsugaya-taichou and Rangiku, maybe Chad and Uryuu too. Ah screw this, I bet old man Yamamoto will send back up if he senses something wrong.

So one by one, I met up with the guys and told them to meet me up by tomorrow at 10 am. We'll be starting then. I still didn't tell them the real reason though. Damn it, why did that idiot just have to _re-open_ that gate again?! That stupid asshole…The next day…everyone met where I told them to be and I walked over to them….an hour late.

"What the hell Yuki?! You told us to meet here at 10 and now it's 11! Where the hell were you?!" Ichigo, being an annoying ass as ever, nagged me.

"I simply overslept because of worry okay?! Now come on…" I stretched and prepared to leave until Toushiro's voice popped out.

"You still never explained to us about this mission" Toushiro reminded me and I heard a lot of voices supporting his statement. Damn this kiddy captain.

"Alright pay close attention, this all happened before you guys were born" I spoke out and everyone gathered around. "About my 25th year here working with the squads, a war broke out because one man decided to open the Hollows' world and tried combing the Soul Society with it. That man…a sick bastard he was, killed many innocent ones including his family just to gain power. He wanted to control the Soul Society and the hollows. Sou-taichou, Yoruichi, Urahara, and many previous captains before went to war to stop him. Many died of course since it's a war, duh" I rolled my eyes and Toushiro was getting impatient how I was stalling.

"Get on with it already!" Toushiro shouted at me and I sighed. Kiddy captain needs some kool-aid to chill him out.

"Okay, okay!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "In the end we sealed him away and sealed the gate but from what this letter I got…" I showed the others the letter by holding it up and sighed. "Apparently and I don't know how, but he broke out. In return, he's looking for a bride and is _forcing_ the squads to give up one of their members for a bride and she has to be princess too. We don't do that then…he's gonna open the gate. And you wanna know the even sadder part about this?"

"What?" Orihime tilted her head and I had a pissed off look and ran a hand through my hair and sighed. How can I say this….err….well….

"…..He was my boyfriend back then…."

It grew silent and my face grew warm and I coughed and looked away. Oh god, I just embarrassed myself in front of kiddy people.

"Are you fucking serious?!?!" Ichigo started to laugh and roll around while irk marks appeared on my forehead. "_You!?! Lady Hanabi-sama_ had a boyfriend!?!"

"You asshole! Shut up!! I don't see _you_ with a girlfriend!!" I shouted back and Ichigo and I had a round of glaring contest.

"We have no one as a princess here….well except Yoruichi but I don't think she wants to take part in this…" Rangiku pointed out and I sweatdropped. I tried convincing Yoruichi but…

_Flash Back_

"_Come on~ Yoruichi~ you don't have to marry him, just fake it and escape" I begged while dragging myself on my knees which hurt, but Yoruichi refused._

"_No way in hell am I going to fake a marriage between the sick bastard who we fought so hard with just to save the Soul Society and then just run away easily! Plus I'm lazy" Yoruichi pointed out and I started to bang my head against the wall. _

"_So not fair~……" _

"Err….Yoruichi said no is we might have to dress up as princesses" I laughed nervously and Orihime and Rangiku were squealing and Rukia sighed. The guys snickered and I raised an eyebrow at them. "And what are you guys laughing at? You guys have to dress up as princesses too since only four of us won't do."

This made the guys immediately stop laughing and their jaws dropped. They expect us to do all the work? Oh hell no, they're stuffing tissues or oranges down those dresses for boobs and wearing those princess dresses and doing their hair.

"I think you've finally lost it Yuki" Renji pointed out and I punched him that he flew back and hit a tree, snapping the tree in half.

"Shut up, that's also pay back with the mask thing" I grumbled as Orihime went over to Renji and healed him.

"Okay, let's move out people" I shunpo-ed and started to move toward our destination. Some huge castle-like building is where we're headed to.

(3rd POV)

"Are we there yet?" Ichigo whined and this was the 46th time he asked that damn same question. Yuki was going to snap if he asks one more—"Are we there yet?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Yuki screamed and she was close of strangling him.

"Calm down Hanabi-sama" Toushiro groaned and he was tired of this too. At least they're almost there…

"Is that the place?" Uryuu asked and pointed to the white castle near the woods. That should be it…

"Let's go and start: Operation Princess!" Orihime giggled and Yuki sighed.

"Alright come on, Chad, Uryuu, put on your host outfit and let's get this show on the road" Yuki motioned and Chad nodded, going elsewhere to change.

Inside the castle, it was bright and elegant. It was very beautiful and anyone could have dreamed to live in it. But inside this beautiful home, was a certain person…waiting for his bride. Suddenly, the doors were burst open.

"Hello people in this wonderful home!" Uryuu sounded very out of character. We have this very one and only Princess Pageant! Here we can have Akida-sama choose his wonderful bride!"

The maids, butlers, servants all rushed over to see what was going on. Akida Hiroshi walked over and eyed at the host. Chad pulled up this pop up pageant thing where the ladies walked in through.

"We have Princess and contestant number one, Miss lovely Orihime!!" Uryuu shouted and out came Orihime in a pink evening gown. "Next we have Princess Number two, the large chest woman Matsumoto Rangiku!" Matsumoto walked in with a dress showing quite a bit of her chest. "Princess Number three, the short but cute Kuchiki Rukia!" Ruki came out in a summer dress and smiled awkwardly.

Inside, Yuki was rushing the boys to get dressed and even help with their hair. The next one to go was Renji who Yuki just let his hair down.

"Princess Number four, Miss Renji!" Uryuu shouted and Renji came out with an awkward look and he—she—was wearing a red dress and tissue was stuffed down for the chest part. "Princess Number five, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo apparently had to wear a wig and when he came out, nearly Rukia and Renji toppled over laughing. It was hard to keep their composure. Ichigo was wearing a strawberry blond wig, and a black dress that went all the way to his feet. "Princess Number six, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" Rangiku nearly fell over squealing and giggling when she saw her taichou. Toshiro had a few hair clips and a pink bow tied to his hair. He was also wearing a white dress that showed his shoulders and he nearly tripped over the dress since it was long. "And finally, Princess Number seven, Hanabi Yuki!" Yuki came out with a black and white dress that ended at her mid thigh and was wearing heeled platforms.

Hard to believe, but some of the guards in the house were drooling at the sigh of every _girl_. When Yuki got a look of Akida Hiroshi, she knew it wasn't the man she had sealed away long ago. But the letter said _signed, Akida Hiroshi_. So why did he write the letter…?

"Chad, please tell us what these lovely ladies have to do to win Akida-sama's heart!" Uryuu brought Chad in.

"Reasons why they want to be Akida-sama's wife" Chad simply stated.

"Ano…couldn't you be a bit more excited?" Uryuu smiled weakly and Chad said nothing. This caused some of the household members to laugh at the funny duo. "Anyways, first up, Orihime-san!"

"Hi there everyone! I'd like to be Akida-san's wife because I'm a very good cook and I'll be sure to take care of him just like a caring wife should be" Orihime smiled brightly.

Some of the maids looked happy and nodded. Hiroshi sat down and chuckled a bit. He found it interesting and continued to watch.

(Yuki's POV)

Wow, Orihime sure knows how to capture old ladies' kindness when she mentions cook and good and caring wife. I hope she really doesn't overdo it.

"Hey there! I'm Rangiku and I love partying around. I'm the fun type of person and I'll be serious when you want me to be Hiroshi-_koi_!" Rangiku winked and some guards swooned.

"Um…I'm Rukia and I'll work very hard to meet your standards Akida-sama" Rukia stammered and some of the guys thought that it was cute.

"Err…I'm Renji and I'll be there for you when you…uh…want me to" Renji played with his hair a bit and some maids smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo and I'll work very hard to be the best wife there is…?" Ichigo was nervous but he actually made it through.

"A-Ah…D-Domo…" Toushiro was blushing (probably from embarrassment) and fiddled with the dress a bit. "I'm T-Tou-sh-shiro and I'll be the b-best wife for you Akida-sama…" Toushiro squeaked and the shyness scored him points.

"Hey honey, let's hook up to know each other some more eh? Lemme just write down my number for you and we can hook up" I winked causing some guys—the guard—to have nose bleeds. Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Toushiro, Rukia, and Renji had sweatdrops and couldn't believe I passed that.

"U-Um, talent contest!!" Uryuu shouted and we all rushed back to get changed.

"This is totally pointless Hanabi!" Toushiro hissed and I sweatdropped. The guys couldn't stand it any longer either. "Is this actually a beauty pageant or a mission—? Suddenly, there was a blast at the door and the household was screaming. The guys took off their dresses but forgot about the hair accessories in their hair. Toushiro still had the bow, the hair clips, and Ichigo's wig fell off and Renji tied his hair back.

"Man….I was hoping that they were chicks…" one of the guards sighed.

"What do you want?!" Hiroshi shouted and the man, who walked up to us, had his face covered with a mask and he continued to walk towards us.

"Okay, princess thing is over!" I shouted and took off the dress causing the guys to cover their eyes while blushing.

"Where did you leave your dignity!?!" Ichigo shouted while covering his eyes but one eye had a gap so basically he was peeking.

"At home" I bluntly stated and Ichigo and Toushiro sweatdropped.

Orihime, Matsumoto, Uryuu, and Chad changed also and we were all getting ready to take on this guy.


End file.
